


The elation of soaring through the clouds

by HushBekk



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aged-Up Character(s), Background Valka (How to Train Your Dragon), Bad Parent Stoick the Vast, Feral Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Flying, Gen, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless Friendship, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Dragons, I Tried, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Running Away, Team Bonding, or well kinda feral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HushBekk/pseuds/HushBekk
Summary: Flying was such a hard concept to grasp for Vikings. Surely they knew how to sail through the rampant sea as a thunderstorm threaten all living beings residing in the frosty waters, they also knew how to win a blood-fueled war and how to slay dragons as if they were merely flies, but none of them knew what it felt to soar through the sky and touch the clouds.Until nowOr: Hiccup ran away when Astrid discovered Toothless. Five years into the future and this is his life.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Etherial

**Author's Note:**

> No major warnings are necessary in the fic, enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The perch was hidden away from society, a small cave in a ravine. He´d managed to make some basic furniture to accommodate the place even further to his likings, but he still left plenty of space for Toothless to lie down.

Flying was such a hard concept to grasp for Vikings. Surely they knew how to sail through the rampant sea as a thunderstorms threaten all living beings residing in the frosty waters, they also knew how to win a blood-fueled war and how to slay dragons as if they were merely flies, but none of them knew what it felt to soar through the sky and touch the clouds.

Until now

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III, or well, now it was just “Hiccup” was the first person to ever experience such adrenaline-fueled feeling. It had taken a good time to perfect, but after many trials and errors, he and Toothless managed to overcome their differences and learn to fly together as one.

It had gone from figuring out how to move the fin accordingly to how to make a downside loop in the air. At his point both human and dragon were very glad that none of their little stunts have ended in a crash.

And somehow, during the process they became best friends.

His life had changed for the better. Five years had passed since Hiccup ran away from Berk, his old home, after Astrid found out that he was befriending the enemy: a nightfury. In reality, Toothless was very docile once you had his trust.

Every dragon was.

Too bad Hiccup never got the chance to change the Vikings’ minds. Sometimes he wondered if things would´ve gone differently if he had stayed in Berk; he clung into the hope that his home and friends would see the world like he sees it.

It was nothing but a broken wish, and Hiccup knew that. He couldn’t risk setting foot into Berk once more; Odin knows what his punishment would be.

Those days after his self-imposed exile were the worst; they spend all day flying as far as they could from Hiccup´s old home. The clouds blocked the sunlight and they threatened on bringing a storm, but Toothless was able to find a safe route to continue their trip.

After a few weeks they landed on a distant island by the Irish Sea. The air was warm and the sky was brighter; when they finally settled their little base they continued flying around and exploring their surroundings.

Greenish leaves poured down the perch were Toothless was resting. The dark dragon yawned as the watched his rider return to their little camping site.

Hiccup climbed to the entrance of their home, carefully stepping over the mossy stones. The perch was hidden away from society, a small cave in a ravine. He´d managed to make some basic furniture to accommodate the place even further to his likings, but he still left plenty of space for Toothless to lie down.

…Speaking of which…

"Hey there buddy, you doing alright?" Hiccup said as he let his bag fall to the ground. The dragon made a cooing sound, mimicking the word _“good”._ Who could have guessed that dragons were rather vocal?

He was very grateful that he´d snatched the book of dragons in the hurry of his leave all those years ago.

It had served his original purpose, but it was time to upgrade it. He had gone to the town by the shore of the sea to buy a new book; it was sturdy and heavy and its pages were blank, ready for the knowledge of the writer to be poured into them.

Carefully laying the book down to the make-shift desk, the young man opened in and sat down, ready to commit to his next task.

The man held his crooked charcoal pencil above the first page of the book, and with very thin strokes he wrote in traditional runes:

“Guide for all of those that wish to train dragons”

A mouthful, but the title fit like a new shoe. Soon, this guide will hopefully teach a new generation everything they´ll need about flying and living with dragons. Hiccup smiled with pride as he started to write everything down, from dragon species and their unique characteristics from the flying dynamics and he even included his notes about how to craft a new tail fin.

Drawings and blueprints were included as he filled page after page.

It took three days to complete the book, but finally, it was ready. Hiccup didn’t know why he felt so accomplished, nobody was going to read that in the near future. That was his legacy, his contribution to this world.

And he was proud of it.

He lit of the small fire pit in the middle of the room using the wood he and Tooth had recollected last night.

Oh yeah, they had to be nocturnal. It was rather obvious, but neither of them wanted to encounter another human being when they went out to fly or hunt.

The fire cracked and flickered, lighting up the small cave they resided in. it was only accessible by either flying or jumping around the ravine. Its entrance was covered by rough clothe and wood, making a make-shift roof above the small creak.

After years of, it had a small desk and a bed in the far left corner, a table and a wardrobe on the entrance and a small rug that Hiccup bought from an old lady two years ago. The rest of the place was left for Toothless nest.

Some minutes passed before Hiccup tossed the fish into the cauldron, the water boiling away the scales and any disease in might have.

He smiled as he looked at the flames under the cauldron.

This was their home


	2. Appalling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless responded with a low growl and a chirp “I know buddy, I miss Berk” he said as they seated on the sand, looking to the north “I wonder how they´re doing”

Winter was Hiccup´s least favourite season, with all the snow and the dense clouds made flying a hard task. The tail fin that he designed was made to resist the harsh weather conditions, but it still had a breaking point and Hiccup didn’t want to push it.

The lather he used was dark enough to blend with the dragon´s scales, so it looked like he didn’t even lack a tailfin at all. After the first one had broken due to a harsh landing, hiccup made sure to craft the fins as sturdy as he could.

Toothless flew over the green Scottish forests, now coated with a layer of snow and ice. He and Tooth had made another base near the city of Edinburg. They made some loops around the rocky shore before heading to the open sea.

Below them Hiccup spotted some sea dragon such as Scauldrons and Thunderdrums. He made a quick note on his journal before signaling toothless to head back to land.

Edinburg was way closer to Berk to his likings, but the townspeople were nice to him even when he struggled with the language. He knew a few sentences and words, but he was far from fluent in Scottish; even if he did speak Irish. It wasn’t his fault that both versions of Gaelic were so alike yet different at the same time!

These past years have been life-changing to him, as he hasn’t interacted with people at all during his exile. He had become more dependent on his instincts. One time he almost bared his teeth to somebody, his _teeth_! The boy had also learned many tricks from his time with the dragons, such as making a sword that lit on fire and traps or how to bear his teeth and nails at an enemy.

The young man had also crafted a suit specifically for flying and hunting; it had fins on the back and the ends of his arms and legs, a parachute and many hidden utensils such as a map and a clock. It also included weapons such as a crossbow and the sword.

They landed on a rocky island in the middle of the Scottish sea, pretty far from the shore. They had been in the search of a new home after their last one was busted by some townspeople, soon after that the rumors of a dragon trainer began to rise in all of Ireland.

The base near Edinburg was exclusive for Hiccup, as he couldn’t risk the townspeople spotting Tooth. The dragon cooed as they walked along the shore of the island.

“If I had stayed they´d make me kill you and they I would have killed myself” he responded as he dusted himself off. The concept of that punishment wasn’t very far from reality, sadly.

Toothless responded with a low growl and a chirp “I know buddy, I miss Berk” he said as they seated on the sand, looking to the north. Berk would he just a few days from him, but he couldn´t go back, not after everything “I wonder how they´re doing”

A drop of water…It started to rain, _great_.

“Let’s head back home buddy”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work in this fandom, which is kinda lame cuz it´s almost dead and forgotten by many. I had this idea way back in 2016 when i was still in middle school, and finaly i´ve come to write it down.
> 
> Leave any suggestions or ideas in the comments down below, I always do my best to respond, see y´all in the next update!


End file.
